1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a needle cap replacement device for use during a medical procedure involving various types of syringes and attached needles which are protected by caps.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches a variety of storage racks, storage trays and organizational devices which facilitate neat, convenient storage and holding containers for test tubes and various medical equipment. The prior art addressed the need for organization of medical equipment, and means for providing convenient access to the equipment during a medical procedure. The prior art does not address a safety device, such as the present invention of the needle cap replacement device, which protects medical personnel from contact and puncture with a contaminated needle during a medical procedure. The present invention is particularly directed towards protecting medical personal and medical care givers from coming into contact with needles contaminated with the AIDS virus.
An example of the prior art referred to is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,085 to Wilson. The Wilson patent describes an organizer for a medical procedure comprising a tray with various compartments to receive assorted sized syringes and vials in a lay-flat or upright condition, providing access to the instrument container during medical procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,547 to Sutton teaches a laboratory tray for a medical technician. The tray is designed to make fresh equipment and materials readily accessible during medical procedures and to store used equipment and material. The tray compartments are dimensioned to receive syringes of varying sizes. The tray is designed to hold all equipment and supplies needed by the medical technician to be used in various procedures and provides means of carrying medical equipment and supplies.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,812, granted to Mander et al teaches a tube storage rack. The rack is designed to hold a plurality of culture tubes or similar tubular articles in an upright position. The rack is designed to accommodate tubes of varying diameter and length.
The prior art does not anticipate the needle cap replacement device which grips a needle cap, freeing it from its position covering the needle, retains the cap during the medical procedure, facilitates replacement of the cap over the needle and provides a means of disposal for the used syringe and needle.